Pippa Frost
by windchimez123
Summary: 1 year after Jack had fallen through the ice, Pippa has now fallen through the ice and reborn again as Pippa Frost. Now she has to learn to control her powers, and find out about the Guardians? What will Jack say when he sees her?
1. Chapter 1

((1 year after Jack fell through the ice))

"Thank you."Pippa said with a sad smile as she held a bouquet of daises in her hands, everyone in Burgess seemed to still mourn when her brother died. 'He died a hero' some of the townspeople would say, but to her he died protecting her like every brother would do for their little siblings.

She made her way towards the forest and towards the frozen lake, she always promised herself that she would never come here...but for some reason it always felt like her brother was there...keeping a protective eye on her. "Jack...I miss you.."She said with a little smile as she started to walk onto the frozen ice. She sat down on the cold surface and rested the bouquet on the ice, "It always feels like your here with me.."She said feeling a tear fall down her face, she smiled and wiped it away. "I know I shouldn't cry, but a whole year without you...I missed opening presents on Christmas. I missed us waiting up all night for the tooth fairy, or finding eggs on Easter.."She said feeling more tears fall down, "I miss you Jack.."She said as she stood up and wiped away the tears again.

Her eyes widened in fear as she heard the ice crack below her feet, she looked down slowly and saw the ice was thin. 'J-Jack...'She though to herself as the ice cracked more and she fell through.

Then her world went dark


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes as slowly as I could, trying to figure out where I was...

Cold and Darkness just seemed to be all around me, I never felt so afraid before. But I noticed that I was floating up to the surface, the ice above me cracked so I could reach the surface and take my first breath of air. "W-What...? W-Where am I?"I asked myself as I gently floated down onto the icy surface. I looked up at the sky seeing the moon shining so bright, 'You are Pippa Frost.' I could hear the moon speak to me, "P-Please can you tell me where am I?"I asked but no answer, I sighed and carefully started walking off the ice lake.

But I stopped seeing a bouquet of daisies lying on the middle of the lake, I rushed over towards it and picked it up gently in my arms. I noticed a small card in the middle of it and read it. "To My Loving Brother, Jackson Overland," I read it over and over again. Who was that? Did Man on Moon want me to find him? But where would I start?

I continued to walk away from the lake and towards the small town, "Excuse me? Can anyone tell me where am I?"I asked as people seemed to ignor e me as I tried to speak.

"Oh ma'am can you he-."I paused as the woman seemed to pass right through me, I looked back at her but more people seemed to pass right through me. "N-No..."I whispered as I walked away

((302 years later))

"Snow Day!" I peeked from behind a tree seeing the normal neighborhood children running out from their homes, "Finally."I said coming out and running out with them, with every step I took, snowballs were being thrown from left to right. I couldn't help but laugh when someone yelled 'I surrender!'

"Oh my..."The kids stopped and stared towards me, 'C-Can they see me?'I thought to myself but they were looking more up, I looked up and saw 2 giantic yeti's standing right behind me. "U-Um...H-Hi..."I said looking at them, "Oh do not scare the little one!"I heard a russian accent behind the yetis, and he appeared.

"S-Santa Claus..."I said with a smile,

"Ah hello little one but most people call me North, You must be Pippa Overland."He said with a big smile as he petted my head, "Actually it's Pippa Frost."I corrected him as I played with my now snow white hair. "Frost? You mean you are..."He said looking at me, I looked a bit confused.

"Do you remember your brother Jack?"

"My brother...Jack?"I said looking up at him, "Kinda...But my memories are kinda foggy..."I said looking down at my feet, my white hair covering my eyes. "It's alright little one, Do not worry. Your brother had the same problem with his own memories."He said with a smile as he knelt down and petted my head again.

I looked at him and I smiled, "Do you know where my brother is...?"I said quietly.

"He is at the North Pole with the other Guardians, He will be happy to see you."He said as he stood up and held my hand. I could see North pull out a snowglobe from his coat pocket, "North Pole," he whispered as he threw it and a portal appeared. As we passed through the portal,

I couldn't wait to see my brother..


	3. Chapter 3

"Working all night on your eggs?"

Jack looked over Bunny's shoulder to see perfectly painted easter eggs, all different colors. "Ah yea mate, I gotta get these done by Easter which is almost in about a month."Bunny said setting the perfectly painted egg in the pile with the others.

"Nice, but have you seen North? He hasn't been around all day.."Jack said leaning against his staff with a curious look in his eyes, "I don't know mate, something about looking for some ankle bitter. "Bunny said trying to get back into painting some eggs. "A kid? What kid?"Jack asked, "I said I don't know mate, now can you leave me alone? Easter's almost here and I gotta get these eggs ready."He said sounding frustrated.

"Hello? I am back."North's booming voice echoed in the Pole, Jack looked back and smiled. "Man Saint Nick, where were you?"Jack said noticing that North was covered in frost. "Oh just...talking to another Frost."He said moving out of the way, there stood a little girl. Her white hair was pushed away from her face, revealing her now icy blue eyes. "P-Pippa?"Jack said walking over to her, "I-I saved you! Why are you here?"He said. The little girl seemed afraid and backed away from him, "W-Who is that?" Pippa asked as she hid behind North.

"Jack this is your little sister, Pippa Overland. Pippa this is your older brother we talked about on the way.."North said looking at the two of them, "N-No...That isn't my sister! I saved her!"He yelled as he looked at the little girl. Flash backs from when he saved her from falling through the ice, she looked exactly the same just...looked more like a Frost now.. "S-She would've remembered me!"He yelled once again as he stormed out of the Pole and out into the cold.

"J...J-Jack..."

Tooth flew over towards the child, "D-Don't cry little one~."She said with a smile as she held out her hands for a hug. She was surprised that she ran into her arms and hugged her as tight as she could, Some of Tooth's fairies flew over towards them holding a Tooth Memory Box, on the end of it had a picture of Pippa with a smile on her face. Tooth released her from the hug and handed the box to her, "Now Pippa this is a very special box, it can only be open by you and you only. Whenever your ready to know about your memories.."Tooth said with a sad smile, "Now go get your brother.."She said tears brimming her eyes.

Pippa nodded quickly and she rushed out of the Pole and into the cold outside, "J-Jack!"She yelled as she saw the figure of her brother. Tears filled her eyes as a foggy memory appeared in front of her eyes, 'You need to believe in me..'Her brother's voice echoed in her head. She tripped and fell into the powdered snow, as she looked up, she saw Jack looking back at her. "J-Jack.."She said tears falling down her pale face, he ran over to her and knelt down. "Come on Pippa, Your still acting like a child and your like 310 years old."He said with a little smile as she hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

((Pippa's Pov))

I couldn't help but stand outside in the cold, The Tooth box in my arms seemed to call out to me. I could hear my own voice but it sounded way different than now, I sat down and pressed the center of it.

"I-It's okay, It's okay. Don't look down just look at me,"Jack said as I panicked. "J-Jack I'm scared..."I said looking down at my feet, the ice was just beginning to crack below my ice skates. "I know, I know."He tried to take a step towards me but the ice just cracked it response. "Y-Your gonna be alright, your not gonna fall in..uh..W-We're gonna have a little fun instead."He said with a smile, "No we're not!"I yelled at him. "Would I trick you?"He said with a little smile, "Yes! You always play tricks!"I yelled in response.

"A-Alright well not this time, I promise, I promise your gonna...Your gonna be fine."He said trying to encourage me, I took my eyes away from the ice and looked at him. "You have to believe in me.."He said looking back at me. I took a breath out so that I could relax, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, Like we play everyday."He said with a smile, even though the ice could crack any second he still brought a smile on my face.

"It's as easy as one..."He took one step on the ice and it cracked again below his feet, he looked a bit worried but when he looked back at me he smiled. "W-Woah! Two", he did some really funny dance on the second step and it just made me laugh, "Three!"He said landing safely on the hard ice. He reached over for his staff and looked at me, "Alright now it's your turn.."He said looking serious. I nodded and took one step,"One."Jack said hearing the ice crack below my feet. "Two."He said as I took another step, it cracked even more. "Three!"He said holding his staff out and pulling me out of the way.

I looked up at him and smiled, He looked back at me and smiled. But when he stood up, the ice cracked again and Jack fell through.

"J-Jack!"I yelled as I rushed over towards the hole in the ice, "N-No..."I whispered. I ran as fast as I could towards the town, yelling that my brother had fallen through the ice. But...I knew that there was nothing that anyone could do..

My bright personality seemed to disappear as one year, The nightmares about Jack falling through the ice..

I could see myself walking onto the ice, setting the daisies on the ice

"J-Jack.."I thought to myself as the ice cracked below my feet, And I fell through the ice."

((Memories end))

Tears fell down my face, "How could I forget that..."I said hugging my knees close to me.

**"Dear child...Is something wrong?"**I heard a voice, As I looked up I could see some dark figure standing there.

**"Have a Nightmare.**"He said with a little smile, all I could remember was black sand surrounding me..


	5. Chapter 5

"Pippa? Hey come on it's really late!"I yelled as I walked out into the cold, "A snow storm? I didn't make this.."I said noticing two figures walking towards me. I could see Pitch holding hands with a little child, then I noticed it was Pippa.

"Pippa get away from him!"I yelled but I noticed she had the same glow in her eyes as him, "**Oh Jack, did you really think I could disappear? Now I have someone who believes in me**."He said as I looked at Pippa. Her once icy blue eyes were colored over with bright yellow eyes, her snow white hair was now Pitch **Black**. "Who's there Pitch? I don't see anyone.."She said as Pitch let her hand go, my eyes widened as she passed right through me.

"N-No..."I said looking back at her, "Pippa come on its your brother!"I yelled but she didn't seem to hear me, "**Pippa why don't you head back to the lair? I'll be there soon**."Pitch said as he opened a portal, Pippa just seemed to smile at him like she knew him all his life and run through the portal. "Pippa!"I yelled as the portal closed. "**Nothing will stop me from bringing darkness, and your sister will help me in what I have planned for all the children who believe.**"He said chuckling as he opened a portal, "No!"I yelled as waved my staff sending frost his way, but he disappeared into the portal before the frost could even touch him.

I sat there for the longest time, 'S-She couldn't see me anymore..'I thought to myself remembering how I always told her to believe in me. I sighed and got up, trying hard to push away the memory of her walking right through me. "Ah Jack your back, Where is Pippa?"North asked me as I walked into the workshop, "S...She's not coming.."I said quietly as I pulled my hoodie up, "Not coming? Why did something happen?"Tooth asked as she flew towards me.

"Great, what did you do to the ankle bitter?"Bunny asked me as he looked annoyed, "Nothing alright! Now leave me alone!"I yelled but Sandman stopped me. He moved his hand across my jacket, seeing the dark dream dust from when Pippa walked right through me. Then I just broke down, "Pippa turned on our backs...She's joined Pitch.."I said quietly, everyone looked shock.

"S-She's joined Pitch? But why..?"Tooth said looking at all of us, But I had no answer.

"She doesn't believe in me anymore...She walked right through me.."I said as I rested my head on my staff, "We need to save her."Bunny said.

I looked up, "We're all here to help."Tooth said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile too, "We'll save you Pippa...I know we will."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time, I had a Nightmare..

I could remember when Pippa was standing in the middle of the frozen lake, The ice cracked below her ice skates.

"Now it's your turn.."I said watching her as she began to walk towards me, one little step and the ice cracked even more. "Pippa!"I yelled as she fell through the ice. My eyes widened in fear seeing the hole, air bubbles eased quickly. "N-No...N-Not Pippa.."I said my eyes beginning to tear up.

((Tooth's Pov))

"Jack..."I said quietly as I saw him whimpering in his sleep, "P-Pippa.."He whispered as he began to cry in his sleep. I could see Pitch's Nightmare Sand right above his head, "Your not doing this Pitch.."I said looking angry as I lightly touched the sand, 'Come on Jack~ Think happier thoughts~."I said quietly as the sand began to glow bright yellow, I could see him start to relax.

"**Not today little fairy.."**I could hear Pitch's voice right behind me, when I looked back I was ingulfed by Pitch's Nightmare Sand...

((Jack's Pov))

"Tooth.."I said as I opened my eyes, 'I'll keep my eyes on you okay? Rest up~.'I remember her telling me that, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Tooth? Come on this isn't funny.."I said as I noticed a figure standing right beside my bed, "T-Tooth?"I said as the figure looked back at me, her eyes were now bright yellow just like Pitch's..

"N-No Tooth, Not you.."I said getting up slowly, She just watched me and giggled. "Hello Jackie~ Wanna play in the dark~?"Tooth said smiling so menacingly. I just shook my head as I ran towards the door and shut it behind me. She banged on the door as hard as she could, "OPEN THE DOOR JACK!"She yelled as I could almost hear her clawing the door with her nails, then it suddenly stopped.

"**Like I said Jack, you cannot stop me.."**I could hear Pitch's voice, "**You'll be all alone again**."He said chuckling.

"N-No I'm not alone!"I yelled as I looked up, The North Pole was empty. I could see one of North's swords on the floor broken, Sandy's dream sand was on the floor but not shining like it used to, I could see Bunny's boomerang broken in half on the floor.

"I can't do this...by myself.."I said quietly as I looked up at the nightsky..

"Wind! Take me home!"I yelled as the wind swept me up, flying me towards Burgess

The sun was shining bright, kids were just beginning to run out to see the powdered snow.

"Jack!"I could hear Jamie's voice, I looked down seeing him waving at me and sophie waving at me too.

I landed close by towards them, "J-Jack?"They said as I looked exhausted, I sighed and closed my eyes...falling down into the snow.

**"Not that many people believe in you either.."**Pitch said as I fell unconcious


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes as quickly as I could, Jamie was staring back at me looking so terrified.

"F-Fearlings.."He said as I looked up, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sandy..

Bunny..

North..

Tooth..

Pippa..

All of them were standing there, Pitch's Nightmare Sand surrounding them all. "Jamie go inside, I'll handle them myself."I said as he helped me up, "But Jack-" I stopped him, "I'll be fine okay? Don't worry.."I said with a smile.

"I believe in you."He said with a smile, with a nod he ran into his house and closed the door. "**Jack Frost, the one person I have been wanting to see.**"Pitch said walking towards me, His group following right behind him. **"Well how does it feel again? To be alone again..Even the one person who always believed in you can't even see you."**He said as Pippa stood right beside him, I chuckled and blew into my palm to create a snowball. "Hey kid think fast!"I said as I threw the snowball and it hitting Pippa in the face. "H-Hey!"She yelled as her eyes widened, Her blue eyes flashed for a moment as she stared at me.

"J-Jack...?"She whispered.

"Pippa.."I said with a smile, but I saw her eyes dim back into their usual yellow glow, "Your not using tricks on me ever again!"She yelled as she ran towards me. "Wind!"I yelled as the wind picked me up and flew me towards the lake. "Get back here!"I would hear her yell as she continued to chase me. I landed carefully on the middle of the lake, and I could see Pippa starting to walk onto the lake. "Pippa stop your gonna-"I could hear the ice cracking below her feet as she continued to walk towards me.

"Stop."I said looking straight at her, and she actually listened to me. Her eyes were beginning to show fear as she looked down at her feet. "Pippa don't worry...I'll just walk towards yo-."as I did, the ice broke and Pippa fell through.

"Pippa!"I yelled as I rushed over towards the hole in the ice, "N-No don't freeze!"I yelled as the hole in the ice began to disappear with every touch of frost I gave it.

"Stop freezing! Please!"I begged.

"Please!"


	8. Chapter 8

((Pippa's Pov))

'The ice..'I thought to myself as I opened my eyes,

'The cold, I missed it..'I thought again, I could feel a smile appear on my face as the nightmare sand seemed to disappear. I could see my black hair finally turn back into white as snow. And my eyes finally shined icy blue like they used to.

"P-Please...Stop freezing..."I could hear a mumbled voice, and I remembered who it was..

I swam up to the surface and lightly touched the ice, as I did, a hole in the ice finally let me through so I could breathe. "Pippa!"I heard Jack's voice again as he helped me out of the freezing lake. "Don't ever walk on frozen lakes ever again."He said with a laugh, then with a smile chuckle, then he just teared up and hugged me as tight as he could. "Now who's acting like a kid.."I said as I hugged him back, "**I'm terribly sorry, but I must interrupt this happy family moment."**Pitch said as he watched us, "**Sure you have your sister, but I have the other guardians."**He said as the other guardians stood right behind him, his personal fearlings.

"Pippa look, I need you to do something."Jack said as he looked at me, "I need you to get Jamie and his friends, they can help us again if you can get them to believe."He said as he helped me up, "Take my staff okay?"He said handing it to me, "W-What no! You need it to fight!"I said fearing what could happen if he didn't have his staff. "I need you to go okay? I need as much help as I can get, don't make this difficult Pippa.."He said kneeling down and petting my head

"Now go!"He said as I nodded, "Wind!"I yelled as the wind picked me up and flew me towards Jamie's neighborhood. As I landed quietly on the roof, I could hear the voice of a little boy. "I really hope Jack's okay Sophie."He said with a sigh, I floated down towards the window and I remembered that no other kid could see me. "Oh great...I forgot about that..."I said as I gently set my hand on the window, I smiled a little as the swirly frost appeared on the window.

"Jamie! Look!"

I smiled a little as both of them stared at the frost that I made, "Jack is that you?"Jamie said as he walked over towards the window, I giggled a little as I drew Jack and me on their window. 'Just like how Jack taught me..'I thought to myself as the drawings actually came to life, "Jack and his sister."Sophie said with a smile as she watched the drawings dance and run around the room.

"Jack's little sister? He has a little sister?"Jamie said looking at the window and at Sophie."Yea look its her."Sophie said as she looked at me, My eyes widened as she smiled at me."Y-You can see me?"I said as she walked over towards me and helped me inside, Both Sophie and Jamie looked so suprised at they looked at me."I-I can't believe you two can see me!"I said as tears began to brim my eyes, But I didn't have time for tears..

"L-Look this isn't what I'm here for... Jack's in trouble, we need you and your friends to help again.."I said looking at the both of them, "We're always here to help."Jamie and Sophie said with a smile. I nodded and took both their hands, "Hold on I'm not the best at flying.."I said as the window opened and the wind took us back towards the lake. "Hey guys! wake up!"Jamie said as we flew past his friends houses, "We need to help the Guardians again!"Sophie said as Jamie's friends seemed to rush out the door to help.

But when we arrived at the lake, Both Pitch and Jack were gone..

"Jack...where are you?"I said as I looked up at the night sky


	9. Chapter 9

"W-What are we gonna do?"Jamie asked quietly as he looked at me.

For a little, a smile appeared on my face as I formed a snowball in my hand, "Hey Guardians think fast!"I yelled as I threw a snowball at North's face, "Snowball fight!"I heard Sophie yell as everyone began to throw snowballs at the fearling Guardians.

"W-What..?"

I looked up seeing Tooth sitting there, her purple/pink eyes shining through the darkness of her feathers. "Tooth!"I yelled as I ran towards her, and hugging her as tight as I could. I could see Sandy's golden dream sand surround her and her bright colored feathers finally shined their usual colors. "Yay Tooth Fairy!"Sophie yelled as everyone ran towards us and hug tooth as tight as we could. "W-what's going on? What happened?"She said trying to calm all of us down, "L-Look.."I said pointing to the remaining fearling Guardians.

"Keep the snowballs going!"I yelled as everyone picked up a snowball and begun the snowball fight again, even Tooth joined in as she called her fairies to help with making even more snowballs.

"Jamie come on!"I said as I pulled him by his sleeve as we both ran towards the other Guardians, "Look."I said quietly as I lightly touched Sandy on the top of his head. "W-Woah..."I heard Jamie say as Sandy's golden dream sand begin to form around Sandy.

Sandy looked at both of us with a smile, I felt so relieved to see his golden eye color appear. As if knowing what we had done, He made a hat created from his dream dust and tipped it to us as saying thanks. "Come on we still have Bunny and North to free."I said as I threw another snowball.

All of us seemed to be having the time of our lives, but we just really wanted both North and Sandy to finally be back to normal.

"Lets get Santa Claus!"Cupcake yelled as everyone tackled North to the ground, "G-Guys don't hurt him!"I said trying ever so hard not to laugh at the scene. A smile appeared on my face as I saw some of Sandy's dream sand disappear.

"North!"I yelled as he stood up, "Little Frost you did it!"North said with a smile, "Just one more."I said looking at Bunny.

"Get the rabbit!"I yelled as everyone run towards his and touched his fur, As we did the magical dream sand appeared and surrounded Bunny.

((1 hour later))

"Thank you Children, all of you."

North said with a smile as he looked at us all, "Yea all of you."I heard a voice, I looked back seeing Jack standing there with a smile on his face.

"J-Jack!"I yelled as I ran from the group, I ran as fast as my little legs could.

I hugged him as tight as I could, and because of that it was just hard for me to just let go of him. "H-Hey whats wrong?"He said as he heard me cry, "I-I missed you, you dummy!"I said as he hugged me back.

"And it was great being back with you, But for now I can finally rest in peace..."I said quietly

"Rest in peace?"Jack said releasing me and looking right at me, "What does that mean?"He asked me. Tears began to well in my eyes as he looked at me, "It's time for me to go."I said with a smile, his eyes widened as I began to disappear. "T-To go? P-Pippa no!"He said as he tried to hug me again, but I just faded through him. "H-Hey, I'll always be there.."I said feeling a single tear fall down my face.

When that tear fell down my face...

I finally disappeared,

whenever Jack makes the snowflakes fall ever so gently on a snowday, I know that he's doing it in memory of me~


End file.
